There are various types of medicament-containing dispensers, such as packages or devices for dispensing tablets, salves or inhalable substances, to mention a few. Some dispensers are provided with a counting device to keep a user informed of the number of doses dispensed or remaining in the dispenser. For instance, inhalers are often provided with a counting device to show how many inhalable doses have been dispensed or remain to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,572 illustrates a dispenser in the form of a medicament inhaler. In one embodiment, the inhaler comprises an opening through which a user can view indicia indicating the number of the dose next to be dispensed, and another opening which can be used to view indicia comprising the word “READY”. The user inhales the medicament through an outlet in the form of a mouthpiece. A movable cover is provided for the mouthpiece.
Similarly, other types of dispensers have outlets for enabling a user to access the medicament. The outlet may be in the form of a simple opening in a housing, a nozzle, a nasal adaptor, etc. Like for the above mentioned inhaler, also the other types of dispensers are often provided with an outlet cover to reduce the risk of contamination or unwanted matter adhering to or entering through the outlet. Unfortunately, for various reasons, such as absent-mindedness, carelessness or just pure ignorance of the importance of covering the outlet, some users do not always cover the outlet after having used the dispenser.